The paramagnetic susceptibility of conjugated, conducting polymers shows anomalous behavior as a function of the magnetic field applied. At low magnetic fields, the susceptibility is quite high and gets easily suppressed upon application of fields around 1 tesla. To determine whether the electron paramagnetic susceptibility goes down or another susceptibility component (such as orbital or diamagnetic core) changes with the field, we performed ESR experiments using different fields.